Bed
by saturnian
Summary: Tempat tidur Jisoo sangat nyaman walau kecil dan sederhana. Seventeen, Svt, Joshua/Jisoo, Jeon Wonwoo/ Wonu, Wonshua, Wonsoo, Jiwon, Wonwoo!Dom Jisoo!Sub


Jisoo telah menggunakan tempat tidur ini sejak kelas enam sekolah dasar. Saat itu tubuhnya yang kecil bisa bergerak cukup leluasa di tempat tidur ini. Bahkan selimutnya cukup untuk menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya saat itu.

Jisoo ingat pertama kali ia tidur di atas tempat tidur ini. Saat itu, untuk pertama kali orangtuanya mengizinkan kedua anaknya punya kamar masing-masing. Sebelumnya, Jisoo harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan adiknya. Tapi dengan direnovasinya rumah mereka, maka Jisoo punya kamar sendiri, dan dengan sisa uang renovasi, orangtuanya membeli tempat tidur sederhana ini.

Lelaki bersurai kecokelatan itu bahkan ingat mimpi pertamanya di tempat tidur ini. Itu adalah mimpi buruk. Dimana hanya ada warna hitam dan putih di mimpinya itu, belum lagi ada wajah-wajah yang menggunakan topeng terenyum yang menyeramkan dan tangan-tangan panjang yang berusaha menggapai Jisoo. Dalam mimpinya ia berlari sekuat tenaga, terus berlari ke arah depan.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak lelaki lain yang menarik tangan Jisoo, awalnya ia ketakutan pada lelaki itu, tapi kemudian mereka berdua berhenti berlari lurus. Anak itu menarik Jisoo untuk berbelok, lalu menabrakan diri ke salah satu dinding. Silau. Dan yang dilihat Jisoo selanjutnya dalam mimpinya adalah padang rumput luas dengan langit yang cerah. Tak lama kemudian lelaki itu mengabur dan Jisoo terbangun dari mimpinya.

Di masa depan, barulah ia mengerti makna filosofis dari mimpinya itu.

Tempat tidur ini bukan tempat tidur mewah ukuran king size dengan sandaran kayu berkualitas tinggi. Tapi hanya tempat tidur sederhana berukuran single atau sekitar 190x91 cm.

Tapi kasurnya cukup empuk dan nyaman hingga membuat Jisoo betah berlama-lama disana.

Tak jarang orangtuanya memarahi Jisoo karena tak juga keluar dari kamarnya. Ya, Jisoo bisa tidur, makan, membaca komik, bermain game, bahkan mengerjakan PR di tempat tidurnya itu.

Jisoo bukan anak yang pemalas sebenarnya. Malah mungkin bisa dibilang cukup rajin, dibuktikan dengan rangkingnya yang tidak pernah keluar dari lima besar.

Tapi, jika sudah tidur-tiduran di kasurnya itu -bahkan pada pagi hari- tak ada yang bisa memotivasinya untuk melakukan hal lain.

Sampai beranjak remaja pun Jisoo masih menggunakan tempat tidur itu. Kini tingginya sekitar 177cm tapi karena badannya yang ramping, ia tetap memiliki ruang lebih di tempat tidurnya itu.

Jisoo tidak berniat meminta yang baru kepada orangtuanya. Alasannya? Jisoo mengerti kalau penghasilan orangtuanya tidak terlalu besar, banyak kebutuhan pokok yang lebih penting untuk dipenuhi daripada sekedar tempat tidur. Lagipula,

Jisoo sama sekali tidak keberatan menggunakan tempat tidur yang sama sejak sekolah dasar.

Ini hanyalah sebuah tempat tidur sederhana dengan ukuran yang tidak terlalu besar.

Tapi lihatlah tempat tidur itu hari ini. Terasa sangat sempit, namun lebih hangat dan lebih nyaman karena-

"Kau melamunkan apa lagi kali ini, Soo?"

Jeon Wonwoo menemukan kekasihnya sudah terbangun dan menatap kosong sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Disentuhnya pipi Jisoo dengan penuh kasih sayang. Oh betapa manisnya ciptaan Tuhan satu ini.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jisoo tersenyum semakin lebar dan malah menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan Wonwoo. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh adik kelas kesayangannya itu. Aroma padang rumput yang janggal tapi menenangkan. Nyaman sekali.

Terdengar bunyi hujan yang sejak dini hari belum juga berhenti. Aroma hujan yang menyusup melalui celah-celah jendela tercium samar-samar.

Jisoo tahu betul, di luar sana dingin. Lebih baik di sini, di tempat tidurnya. Nyaman dan hangat. Ini masih hari Jumat. Artinya sekolah masih belum libur, tapi biarlah, hari ini saja izinkan Jisoo si siswa teladan membolos. Jadi, sekali lagi ia tenggelamkan dirinya semakin dalam ke dada telanjang Wonwoo di dalam selimut.

Pemuda Jeon itu terkekeh, sesuatu yang tidak ia lakukan selain di depan Hong Jisoo. Dibelainya rambut manusia di hadapannya dengan perlahan.

Jeon Wonwoo hampir tidak pernah tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Tatapan matanya yang sedingin es membuat orang lain enggan untuk sekedar menyapa. Lagipula Wonwoo tidak butuh segala macam sapaan atau pengakuan dari lingkungan sekitarnya.

Tapi begitu melihat sosok Hong Jisoo, kakak kelasnya di SMA, perlahan-lahan senyumnya terkembang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat ingin melindungi seseorang. Dan setelah beberapa bulan terakhir, disinilah mereka berakhir.

Modusnya mengantar kekasihnya pulang karena hujan berujung pada serangkaian kejadian sejak semalam. Adik Jisoo yang belum pulang dan orangtuanya yang selalu pulang larut malam seperti mendukung situasi yang Wonwoo hadapi, membuatnya hanya berduaan di rumah. Ditambah lagi seragam Jisoo yang kebasahan sampai tembus pandang karena menolak memakai jas hujan. Wonwoo belum siap menghadapi ujian semacam itu. Bagaimanapun ia adalah remaja dengan hormonnya yang aktif. Wonwoo tak tahan dan berakhir lah mereka berdua di tempat tidur kesayangan Jisoi hingga pagi ini.

Jisoo merasakan belaian tangan Wonwoo mulai turun ke tengkuknya, tak lama, lalu menyapa pundaknya, menyentuh tiap bercak merah yang ia buat semalam.

"Jeon..." Jisoo mendesah dengan suara serak. Ya, benar, suaranya hampir habis karena semalam.

Sementara itu, tangan Wonwoo semakin turun hingga mencapai pinggang ramping Jisoo. Ditariknya demi mempererat pelukan mereka.

Dengan bibir yang hampir menyentuh cuping Jisoo, ia menggeram dengan suara beratnya, "You are mine. You belong to me. You cannot escape from me."

Jisoo merinding dan hanya mengangguk paham.

Begitulah, tempat tidur sederhana berukuran kecil itu bisa sangat berarti bagi Jisoo. Yap, semua hal berarti bila kita belajar mensyukurinya. Sebagaimana Jisoo berarti bagi Jeon Wonwoo.

Cookie 1

"Hyung!" seorang pemuda tinggi lainnya membuka pintu dengan kasar, "cepat bangun jangan malas-malasan! Kau harus tetap sekolah kan meski hujan, jangan jadikan itu alasan!"

Mingyu, adik Jisoo yang kelebihan nutrisi mengomel sambil membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai kamar Jisoo. Sekali cinta kebersihan, di manapun cinta kebersihan.

"Lagi pula kau ini belum makan kan, sejak sem- YA! JEON WONWOO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKAKKU?! INIKAH BALASANMU UNTUK SEMUA PR YANG AKU CONTEKAN???!"

Cookie 2

"Kemana si Hong Jisoo sialan itu?" Yoon Jeonghan, pemuda cantik itu berkali-kali mengecek jam tangannya, sesekali memandang jauh ke luar jendela kelas berharap Jisoo datang membawa proyek biologi yang ditugaskan secara berkelompok.

"Ya! Jangan bilang dia membolos karena hujan?!" Lee Jihoon menebak-nebak.

"Sialan, bagaimana nasib proyek yang susah payah kita kerjakan seminggu ini?"

"Hong Jisoo sialan!!!"

Hai, ini drabble Wonshua pertamaku.. horay! Sebenernya aku lagi mencoba buat fanfic Mishua, tapi -you know lah- stuck di tengah tengah. Terus tiba tiba kepikiran ini, dan, jeng jeng jeng, jadilah drabble tergaje ini.

Sebelumnya, aku mau curhat, susah banget yak nyari fanfic Wonshua): sekalinya nemu, eh Joshua yang jadi top)): gabisa akutu.

Pokoknya, makasih banyak yang udah bacaa, jangan lupa fav yaa;) *


End file.
